<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unique Scent of You by DarknessAndFyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460694">The Unique Scent of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre'>DarknessAndFyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley were connected at Eden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unique Scent of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley and Aziraphale had always known that Demons and Angels had a particular scent. What they didn’t know is that, when they had first met in Eden, they had unknowingly overlaid their unique scents over each other. Effectively protecting each other from being claimed by anyone else, even Heaven and Hell.</p><p>The other Angels and Demons could always sense that there was something “different” about them. Like something was off, not quite right. This was part of the reason why Aziraphale was shunned when he was recalled to Heaven and also why Crowley was barely tolerated in Hell.</p><p>But, by sharing their scent with one another unknowingly, they had unwittingly created a stronger Angel and Demon. They were now on their own side. To be honest, from the beginning, it had always been them, together against the Demonic and Ethereal forces that tried to keep them apart.</p><p>By the time the Apocanope came around and they faced their respective sides, the other Angels and Demons couldn’t tell them apart. Aziraphale and Crowley had always been a part of each other. It was a widely known that their scents were entangled by the other Angels and Demons. It was disgusting, of course it was. An Angel fraternizing with a Demon? Not heard of (well, if it had been heard of, it had been kept quiet)</p><p>But this link, this bond had also protected them when they had faced with their respective demise in the form of Hellfire and Holy water. They had swapped their corporations then; their souls being poured into the other’s empty vessel. It hadn’t been so hard to come up with the idea. Aziraphale and Crowley had, after all, spent 6000 years by each other’s side, together.</p><p>Now they were on their own side, properly. After the Apocanope, they had been left alone, as freaks. Truly on their own side and belonging to each other. It was just Aziraphale and Crowley on Earth for Eternity, forevermore. That’s just the way they liked it.</p><p>The Occult and Ethereal forces left them alone entirely now. They went out together, for dinner and to see shows, only, now, without looking over their shoulder. It was peaceful.</p><p>Aziraphale and Crowley had even bought a cottage together, nestled in the South Downs. It had a lovely large garden with which Crowley loved to work in and Aziraphale liked to sit in and watch said Demon working. The sky there was extensive and expansive. At night, Crowley could see the stars, he was allowed to gaze on his creations as he should be.</p><p>Crowley stood at the open back door of the cottage, just looking up into the inky blackness of the cosmos. Aziraphale placed a mug of hot cocoa into his hand.</p><p>“Thanks love.” Crowley smiled; it was an easy smile these days.</p><p>Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley, from behind. Crowley sighed and leaned into his love’s broad chest. He angled his head and stole a kiss from his Angel and then turned around. The mug of cocoa was placed down, he rested one arm around his Angel’s waist while the other grasped Aziraphale’s neck gently, Crowley tilted Aziraphale's face up for a kiss. Crowley pulled back, panting gently. He placed his head by Aziraphale’s neck, resting it on Aziraphale’s shoulder. He tugged his lover by the hand, into the cottage, kicking the door closed behind him.</p><p>Aziraphale looked down at Crowley’s hand clasping his own. He brought both of Crowley’s hand to his lips, kissed the palms and said,</p><p>“So strong, meant to fit with mine.”</p><p>Crowley’s eyes glowed, his golden eyes aflame like bright sunshine. His smile was bright, lighting Aziraphale’s way, his way home in the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>